Solid-state lighting panels may be used as solid-state backlight units for displays, as lighting panels for general illumination, as backlights for signage, and/or for other purposes. For example, solid-state backlighting units may be used for displays that may communicate information via graphics generated by, for example, an LCD screen in front of a two-dimensional array of discrete light sources. General illumination lighting panels may be used to provide illumination but, absent an informational content component such as an LCD screen or other static template and/or filter, typically provide no additional functionality than illumination.